


Life Among Wolves

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: A month into his exile Thrawn becomes potential prey and is saved by a pack of werewolves and finds his true home among them.





	Life Among Wolves

Mitth'raw'nuruodo, or Thrawn by his Core name, was running through the jungle of the world he had been exiled to. Behind him was a pack of cat-like predators intent on hunting him down.

 

Suddenly, the baying of wolves filled the air and a pack appeared in front of him. They raced around him and attacked the predators.

 

They were huge and of various coat colors. The biggest was black and silver. He killed the cat leader, and the rest finally fled back into the jungle, yowling and hissing. The huge canines came around him sniffing until he was stunned to see them change into humans. The black and silver one was a man with dark tan skin, golden eyes, and long black and silver hair with a neat, short, black beard. "So you are the stranger who arrived a moon ago."

 

“I am. My name is Thrawn.”

 

"Greetings, Thrawn, I am Koray. Come, you must be tired and hungry. I apologize for not seeking you out and offering you shelter sooner."

 

“I am a stranger, as you said.”

 

"But the few strangers that do come here, usually stranded, are meant to be offered shelter and protected. Come. Can you stand?"

 

Thrawn rose to his feet. “After a fashion.”

 

Koray gave him a kind smiled. "Good. This way. Our village is protected by our wards. Our ancestors were magic users, and some believe the origin of our lycanthropy. We still practice magic today and it helps in cooking, protecting, and keeping our homes warm and cool respectively. All can touch and use it with the proper training and focus though not all do except for more household spells such as warming and cooling," Koray explained as they walked.

‎

"I see. Is it far?"

 

"Closer than you think, my friend." Another few steps, and Thrawn felt a tingling as if he'd passed through... something. Then before him stretched a village where he had previously seen jungle. Wooden homes on the ground and in the trees with people, in human and a few other races he didn't know, and some in wolf form milled about. Children laughed and played.

‎

"It's beautiful." He whispered.

 

"Welcome to the Santucary. The tingling you felt was our ward. Those who would us harm, such as predators or a rival pack, cannot pass through it." "There are other packs?" "Yes, several across this world."

‎

"Oh." Thrawn looked all about as he was led through the town.

 

Koray led him to one of the larger homes. "This is my home. You will stay as my guest for as long as you like, though beware... my sister might try to spoil you."

‎

"I think I could use some spoiling at the moment."

 

"Please come in. Solina?!" "In the kitchen, Koray." "I've brought the new stranger. A meal would do him some good I think." "There's some hart in the cool box he can have until I make dinner." Solina came into sight, and she was otherworldly. Her skin was a soft peach color, her hair, long and flowing was a platinum color, and her eyes blue as the sky above.

 

Thrawn blinked. "Hello."

 

"Hello. I'm Solina, Chief Healer, and Koray's older sister, though he is the Alpha of our pack. Goodness, you poor thing. Come and sit. Koray, see in Jonas has some spare clothes he can have." "Of course. Take care of our guest while I'm gone."

‎

Thrawn was soon warm, fed, and dozing before the cheerful fire.

 

The home was simple but cozy and peaceful. It wasn't the technology he was used to, but it was charming.

‎

Over the next week, Koray and Solina took care of Thrawn and he was soon back on his feet.

 

He gained back the weight he had lost, and through some chores and sparing with warriors and hunters gained back the muscle plus a little more. Solina was more than willing to teach how to touch and use magic and how to cook. Koray began teaching him to track and use a spear and bow.

 

One day, they were out on a walk together, following a set of tracks.

 

Koray had recognized it an Azirali, an equine type prey animal that was bigger than a hart and good for families since the meat kept fairly well in their cool boxes.

 

They walked along in companionable silence, occasionally making comments.

 

When Koray pointed it out Thrawn had to do a double take. It was... ugly. It's body was stocky, large, though, plenty of meat, a tan color with white striped on the hindquarters, a small, boxy head with big nostrils, and big ears.

 

“Well, should we hunt it?” Thrawn questioned. It seemed too stupid to kill.

 

"It's smarter than it looks, Thrawn, so be ready. If you can't kill it trying to make it fall."

 

Thrawn crouched at the ready.

 

Koray moved to the left, shifting into wolf form until Thrawn could not longer see. He drew back an arrow and waited. Koray exploded out of the bushes behind the Azirali, chasing it towards the Chiss, snarling and snapping at its heels.

 

Thrawn fired into it’s flank, making it stumble.

 

Koray leaped with a snarl and closed his jaws around it's neck.

 

When the Azirali was dead, they carried it back to the village and carved it up.

 

Once they stored the meat and disposed of everything else they cleaned up and relaxed for a bit. Koray was larger than Thrawn him and a wall of protective warmth beside the Chiss.

 

He brushed a hand over Thrawn’s hair.

 

They stared at each other for a moment, and he drew his hand away. "I'm sorry. Was that too forward?"

 

“No, it’s okay.” Thrawn leaned back into him and closed his eyes.

 

The Alpha smiled and gently embraced him.

 

And Thrawn rested, safe.

He woke to Koray gently shaking him. "Time to wake up, Solina made dinner."

‎

Thrawn stood up. "All right then."

 

"Thrawn." "Hmm?" Koray took his hands in his own, warm calloused ones. "I know we haven't known each other overly long, but you've come to mean a great deal to me. I would be honored if you were permit me to court you."

‎

Thrawn smiled. "Of course. You may."

 

He smiled back and kissed Thrawn's forehead. "Come on, lets eat."

‎

They went to the table and had their simple meal.

 

After dinner they all cleaned up and went off to bed. When Thrawn woke there was a small bouquet of lilacs on the simple nightstand laying on the book he was reading.

‎

He picked them up and smelled them, smiling softly.

 

There was another on his dresser and another at his place at the table. Solina was smiling. "Bought time someone caught his interest. You'll be good for my brother, I can tell."

‎

"Thank you." Thrawn smiled, making the lilacs a wreath.

 

Solina gave him his breakfast, and he went off to the do his chores, bringing water and tending the garden.

‎

In the evening, Koray returned.

 

He presented Thrawn with some lilies and a kiss to the cheek.

‎

"Hello." Thrawn smiled.

 

"Good evening, love. I see you enjoyed the lilacs, You look beautiful."

‎

"Thank you, love."

 

"You;re welcome." It continued for a few weeks with gifts of various flowers. They spent free time together and just enjoyed each other's company. Then one morning Thrawn woke to see one white orchid on his nightstand, but there were no other flowers. Koray always gave him multiple flowers.

 

He picked it up and laced it behind his ear.

 

He went downstairs to find Koray waiting for him, a rare thing. He smiled and offered his hand to the Chiss. "Come outside with me, love, there's something I wish to ask you."

 

Thrawn took his hand and followed him out.

 

The morning air was crisp and cool, and Koray took his hands, kissing both. "Thrawn, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my mate? Will you marry me?"

 

Tears of happiness pricked Thrawn’s eyes. “Yes!”

 

Five years passed, and the talk of the village was another Chiss arrival. Mitth'ras'safis, of Thrass, Thrawn's older brother, followed Koray and heard his brother. "Ardon, Ionna, lunch is ready, my darlings." Two children appeared on the stairs. "Daddy!" They rushed into Koray's arms, and Thrawn, pregnant with their third, came from the kitchen. His eyes widened. "Thrass?"

 

“Thrawn!” Thrass rushed to him.

 

He embraced his younger brother. "How did you find me? And why?"

 

“I’m here to take you home.”

 

"Home?" "Yes. You can come home now." Thrawn pulled away, shaking his head. "No, Thrass. Csilla is no longer my home. I have a life and a family here, a family that would never be accepted there."

 

“But… But I’ve worked so hard…” He sighed. “I won’t drag you back. May I stay here for a bit?”

 

"Of course. Ardon, Ionna, this is your Uncle Thrass."

 

“Hello, little ones.”

 

They leaned over and hugged him. "Come, join us for lunch, Thrass," Thrawn said before kissing his mate sweetly.

 

“Of course.”

 

He followed them to the dining room, and they ate he couldn't help but relax and smile. His baby brother had found his true home.


End file.
